There exist in the present state of the art well-known devices for traction of heat-sensitive ink ribbon which comprise a cylinder of origin of the heat-sensitive ink ribbon which is guided by small rollers to a rewinding cylinder, which is related to a traction mechanism. In the path of the ribbon is provided at least one marking head, so that between markings as the ribbon advances there is a segment of ribbon left unused.
These type of devices have the disadvantage of wasting a large amount of heat-sensitive ink ribbon.
To solve this drawback a system is known which allows to rewind the ribbon so that marking is allowed using the ribbon segments which run between markings, for which means are provided which allow the rewinding cylinder to rotate in the sense opposite the advance sense. These means include two shafts, each related to a motor, which drive the ribbon when the rewinding cylinder is turned in said opposite sense, thereby allowing the ribbon to move backwards. This system requires to install additional motors and a precise electronic control, so that it is a sophisticated system with a high cost.